


15

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 10
Collections: Interactive chapter





	15

“We should all stay together,” I say, surprised by my own spontaneity. “Make it a real lunch table thing…”

“Again, Anna and Morgan would feel so valued right now,” Leah says.

“I promise you,” Garrett tells her, “if we see them anywhere, we’ll incorporate them to the group.”

It was a good thing to have them stay with us. Garrett’s energy means that I can phase out and stare at the crowd.

But it’s also nice to spend time with Bram and Garrett out of school. I realize that I don’t really know anything about them. This is my chance to see Garrett for more than twenty minutes where Nick mostly talks to him about soccer, but this is also my chance to figure out if Bram really is as funny as I suspect him to be.

Not that Bram is being particularly chatty. He is as quiet as ever, but… he is also a bit different. I don’t know. It’s in the way he looks at me. I think he’d like to bond too. I might not be the only one wondering about the people I am having lunch with.

And this is extremely frustrating. Cal was interested and I had to push him away. Bram, who is so quiet and who isn’t even my friend, seems to want to know me a little better. And Blue, who is supposed to be my safe space, is not interested and doesn’t seem to want to know me any better than he actually does.

What does that say about us? About our relationship?

Asking Bram and Garrett to stay with us was supposed to distract me further. Clearly, it isn’t working…

[Keep thinking about Blue.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595930)

[Let go and have fun.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595877)


End file.
